nyap-nyap, lelap
by Filatipphia
Summary: Tuh; siapa coba yang tadi dengan lantang berkata "Siapa juga yang akan pingsan, sih?" dengan nada jengkel, namun saat ini malah asyik terlelap dalam dekap hangat Ratio.


**Bungou Stray Dogs © by Asagiri Kafuka & Harukawa Sango | Hamatora © Kodama Yuki & Kitajima Yukino | Ratio x Akiko Yosano | I take no material profits from writing this fanfiction.**

* * *

 **Warning: AU. OOC. Karena ini AU, jadi anggap saja Ratio tidak menggunakan penutup mata, ya.**

* * *

Ratio menghela napasnya dalam-dalam. Kesal karena betapa menumpuk tugas-tugasnya kali ini.

Sedangkan pasien-pasien masih banyak mengantri di luar sana. Ia tak mendapat jatah istirahat sama sekali.

Begitu lah, rutinitasnya sebagai dokter tiap hari. Waktu pribadinya terkuras habis. Namun mau bagaimana, itu memang kewajibannya.

Lagi, lelaki bernetra biru itu menghela napas. Meregangkan tubuh kekarnya, ia lantas mencoba rehat dan rileks barang sejenak. Disesapnya kopi hitam dari cangkir putih di hadapannya dengan khidmat.

Sebelum — _kriet_ , bunyi pintu terbuka serasa menghancurkan ketenangannya.

"Ratio- _sensei,_ bisa bicara sebentar?" seorang perempuan muda bersurai gelap dengan mengenakan jas putih sama sepertinya masuk begitu saja, tanpa menunggu izin darinya sama sekali.

Akiko Yosano, berkacak pinggang di hadapannya dengan raut wajah kesal. Dokter yang lebih senior dua tahun darinya itu seakan-akan ingin meluapkan segala amarahnya kepada Ratio, membuat lelaki itu mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Ada apa, Yosano- _sensei_?" jawabnya, tak acuh. Malah asyik membuka salah satu camilan keripik kentang miliknya dari dalam lemari es mini di dekat meja kerja.

"Tidak di sini, ayo ikut aku," dan suara _high heels_ milik perempuan itu yang berbenturan dengan lantai licin rumah sakit membuat Ratio mau tak mau menghela napas lagi, kemudian bangkit dari duduk santainya dengan malas-malasan.

Suara ramai koridor di malam hari bukan hal baru bagi mereka. Sudah bertahun-tahun sama-sama mengemban tugas untuk praktik di sini membuat baik Yosano maupun Ratio telah terbiasa dengan keadaan sekitar.

Beberapa pasien dan pengunjung menyapa mereka, sekadar melempar senyuman ramah dan tabiat hormat yang balik dibalas oleh kurva yang sama.

"Yosano _-sensei_ , kita ingin ke mana? Aku masih punya banyak kerjaan." Laki-laki berusia dua puluh lima itu kembali bertanya, namun tak kunjung mendapat jawaban. Yosano hanya diam dan melanjutkan langkahnya dengan apik.

Mengangkat bahu, Ratio kemudian mempercepat jalannya, mencoba untuk menyamai perempuan itu, berdiri di sebelahnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka telah sampai di tempat tujuan. Ah, kantin rumah sakit rupanya.

Yosano segera memerintahkan Ratio untuk duduk di salah satu meja yang kosong. Sedangkan gadis itu pergi ke salah satu _outlet._ Kembali dengan membawa dua mangkuk mi soba di kedua tangannya.

 _Brak._

Kemudian ia menaruh mangkuk itu secara kasar.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang kalau kau tak boleh telat makan, sih?" Perempuan bernetra magenta itu mendudukkan diri dengan kesal. Perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahinya.

Ratio meringis. Ia lupa sudah berapa kali, tak pernah menghitung saking banyaknya.

"Makan punyamu!" Ujar Yosano lagi. Mematahkan sumpit miliknya dan menyumpit mi soba yang masih mengepulkan uap panas, kemudian menyuapkannya ke dalam mulut.

Sedangkan Ratio masih saja terdiam, asyik memandangi tingkah lucu perempuan itu saat marah-marah. Sebuah senyum tampil di bibirnya.

Sadar bila dirinya diperhatikan, usai mengunyah dan menelan mi miliknya, Yosano memekik, "Kubilang makan, Ratio!" geramnya gemas.

"Baik-baik, aku makan, nih," lalu lelaki itu menyuapkan mie ke dalam mulutnya dengan hati-hati. Meski dalam batin ingin tertawa puas.

Setelah selesai dengan rutinitas makan malam mereka, giliran Ratio yang bangun kali ini, "Mau minum apa?"

"Jus jeruk saja," Yosano menjawab ringan.

"Oke," lalu lelaki itu segera menuju ke _vending machine_ yang terletak tak jauh dari meja mereka.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Ratio untuk kembali dengan membawa dua buah kaleng jus jeruk. Satu untuknya, satu untuk Yosano tercinta.

"Aku capek memberitahu otak bebal sepertimu, Ratio," Yosano lagi-lagi mengeluhkan betapa lelah dirinya mengurus lelaki bersurai _dark blue_ itu. Sudah dewasa, padahal. Seorang dokter pula. Namun ke kesehatannya sendiri malah abai.

Sudah tahu lambungnya bermasalah, tak boleh telat makan, namun masih saja bandel. Ujung-ujungnya harus Yosano lagi, Yosano lagi dan Yosano lagi yang mengingatkan. Kalau tidak langsung ditarik ke kantin begini, ia jamin Ratio pasti akan melewatkan makan malamnya lagi.

Ratio yang sudah duduk dengan nyaman, menimpali, "Maaf, maaf, deh."

"Minta maaf sana ke dirimu sendiri!" Yosano merotasikan bola matanya bosan. Sembari membuka kaleng jus jeruknya, ia berkata datar. Ia sesap minuman asam manis itu kemudian.

"Ya, diriku, tolong maafkan aku," lelaki itu berujar, "Omong-omong, Yosano," ia memajukan wajahnya, memandangi kekasihnya itu dengan saksama, "Kau terlihat pucat," ucapnya khawatir. Pasalnya, tak biasanya bibir Yosano terlihat sepias ini. Begitupun raut wajahnya yang nampak sayu.

Sebelah tangan terjulur, menyentuh dahi sang pujaan hati dengan lembut menggunakan telapak lebar miliknya.

"Aku hanya kurang tidur," Yosano, merasa sedikit risih, menjauhkan tangan itu dari dahinya.

Ratio mengangkat sebelah alis, "Lalu pikirmu, sudah berapa kali kubilang kalau kau tak boleh terlalu memaksakan diri?"

Yosano memang paling jago kalo soal mengomeli orang. Tak sadar jika dirinya juga sama abainya.

"Demi Tuhan, aku hanya kurang tidur, Ratio," Yosano menjawab dengan pelan, malas berdebat.

"Ya sudah," Ratio mengalah, "Hanya saja, kalau kau tiba-tiba pingsan, aku enggan membopongmu." Mengingat kasus-kasus di masa lalu, kekasihnya itu sangat mudah ambruk jika kelelahan. Itu lah mengapa Ratio selalu mengingatkan Yosano agar tidak memporsir dirinya sendiri.

"Siapa juga yang akan pingsan, sih?" Yosano menjawab jengkel.

"Ya, ya," Ratio hanya bergumam mencemooh, "Sudah selesai?" tanyanya kemudian.

Yosano mengangguk, "Iya."

"Ayo kembali."

Lagi, gadis itu mengangguk.

Namun belum sempat berdiri tegap, tubuh mungilnya nyaris limbung kalau saja tak ada lengan kekar Ratio yang melingkari pinggang rampingnya.

Sebuah ringisan keluar dari bibir pucat kekasihnya itu.

Nah, kan. Apa ia bilang.

"Pusing?" Ratio bertanya pelan. Sembari telapak lebarnya mengusap-usap lembut surai kekasihnya itu. Berusaha membuatnya merasa nyaman barang sedikit.

Yosano hanya bisa mengangguk

"Bisa jalan?"

Kali ini, gadis itu menggeleng pelan. Terlalu pening kepalanya untuk menjawab.

Yosano balik mendekap erat tubuh Ratio agar tidak terjatuh lagi. Sembari memejamkan matanya erat secara tak sadar.

Ratio, dengan telaten, membelai punggung Yosano penuh kasih sayang, "Mau gendong? Hm?"

Sambil mengelus-elus pelan bagian belakang tubuh kekasihnya, lelaki itu berpikir keras. Kira-kira sejak kapan Yosano merasa tak enak badan?

Sedari menghampiri ruangannya, kah?

Ah, sial. Seharusnya ia lebih teliti.

Namun, meski telah menunggu beberapa lama, tak satu patah kata pun keluar dari bibir gadis itu. Tidak pula gelengan mau pun anggukan.

Lelaki bernetra biru menundukkan kepala, demi yang dilihatnya adalah wajah damai Yosano dengan mata terpejam erat.

Tuh; siapa coba yang tadi dengan lantang berkata "Siapa juga yang akan pingsan, sih?" dengan nada jengkel, namun saat ini malah asyik terlelap dalam dekap hangat Ratio.

Untung saja, Ratio sayang.

Maka, alih-alih tidak mau membopong, dengan lembut perempuan itu ia gendong. Ia peluk tubuh mungil gadis itu di depan dadanya, sedangkan kedua lengan kekarnya mengangkat Akiko Yosano secara hati-hati. Dalam _bridal style_ miliknya, perlahan-lahan, enggan mengusik maupun membangunkan.

Lain kali, kalau Yosano mengomel, maka Ratio akan mewajibkan dirinya untuk balik mengomel. Huh.

* * *

A/N: gemesh aned akutu sama mereka uwu. ingin mereka untuk benar-benar bertemu huhu:( btw makasih banyak buat yang waktu itu ngasih tau apa pairing crossfandom favoritnya dan menyebutkan Ratio x Akiko Yosano. aku jadi ikut-ikutan jatuh cinta sama mereka hehe


End file.
